


Love All

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett has been lied to by everyone who should have had his back, except Danny. As lies continue to crash down, Steve loses focus for a fateful moment, and Danny has his back yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love All

**Author's Note:**

> Steve McGarrett is basically affection-starved, and every member of his family and/or support system has proved themselves completely untrustworthy. Danny not only doesn't lie to Steve, Danny lets Steve have the whole truth all the time... usually in the form of a rant. It's perfectly apparent that this explosive string of lectures gives Steve the emotional support he needs to get through. Danny has flown half-way round the world... twice... to save Steve from the consequences of his misplaced trust and the lies that his 'family' keep telling him. I love how much these guys love each other, Danny because that's the way he is, he loves unconditionally and that's the way that Steve responds to him.
> 
> This is a little drabble-y thing about how maybe Steve finally knows it's okay to let go.

“You remember that Uncle Steve is hurt, and you need to be careful.” Rachel reminded her daughter. Grace nodded solemnly, holding her mother’s hand.

“I know.” She said quietly.

Rachel smoothed her hair back, wishing for a moment that she hadn’t agreed to Danny’s request. Grace had been through enough, she really didn’t need to see her father’s partner beaten and broken.

But Grace loved her Step-Steve, and Danny had begged.

Rachel squared her shoulders, grasped Grace’s hand a little more firmly, walked up to the front door and raised her hand to knock. There was a piece of paper taped to the door, addressed to Rachel and Grace. Rachel lifted the flap and read the note.

***H*50***

Danny eased himself back a little on the sun lounger, but very carefully, he didn’t want to disturb Steve.

The former SEAL lay on his side, crushed up as close as he could get to his partner. Steve’s casted arm lay on Danny’s chest, his head burrowed into Danny’s shoulder, exhaustion had finally caught up with him.

Danny’s hand cradled Steve’s elbow, giving his broken arm much needed support. Steve had got off lightly, according to the doctor, bruises, scrapes and a broken right arm.

In truth, Danny Williams wanted to go out and beat every single person who had ever lied to or betrayed Lt. Commander Steven J McGarrett to a pulp. Smithereens. Or whatever passed for more than smithereens. He held his battered, bruised and quietly broken partner in his arms, sleeping fitfully against Danny’s shoulder, and listed the many who had failed his best friend in his head, because it was at times like these that Danny realized every wonderful thing he had in his life and how lucky he was. Compared to Steve’s life.

So he would like to shoot John McGarrett for sending away the teenage boy who so needed his father so much more after his mother’s death, Commander Joe White for being the lying, manipulative, sacka-shit that he was, Doris McGarrett for… and here Danny paused, for ‘dying’, not having the decency to stay dead, for lying, cheating and manipulating her son and a thousand little cruelties designed to burn her son’s love and loyalty at every turn, and then Lt. Catherine Rollins for aiding Doris McGarrett in lying to Steve.

Steve was tired of it all. That’s all it had taken, a second’s distraction, a nasty fall and a painfully broken arm. He didn’t want to be in hospital, and Danny was happy to take him home.

So Steve had turned to Danny, and in that moment Danny knew that every other bridge had been burned and Steve was hanging by a thread. That one thread, Danny.

Danny’s heart swelled with equal amounts of pride and love; and the fierce determination to be Steve’s one true anchor.

***H*50***

Grace tugged on Rachel’s hand as they came round the corner of the house. Rachel let her run to her father.

Even from fifteen feet away she could see the bruises on Steve’s body that weren’t covered by his clothes, Daniel cradling his partner in his arms, that fierce, protective look on his face that she was used to seeing in regard to Grace. 

The ache in her heart renewed as she took a second to realize what she had let carelessly slip through her fingers, not once but twice. She slowed to compose herself a little, as Grace bent to kiss Steve on the cheek.

Rachel pulled herself together, “I’ve brought her bag, she can stay tonight.” She could see the joy in Danny’s eyes.

“Thank you,” his voice barely above a whisper.

“How is he?” 

“Broken arm, bruised ribs, trying to pretend nothing hurts.”

Grace curled into Danny’s other side, so she could wrap her little hand around the cast at Steve’s wrist. Rachel watched her thumb gently brush Steve’s knuckles at the edge of the plaster and turned to go, get her emotions under control.

“Rach,” she composed her features, and smiled at Danny. “Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.”

She walked away, trying not to remember the last time she had seen that look of love in Danny Williams’ eyes, the last time it had been directed at her. She turned back at the corner of the house, at the little family curled together, she on the outside looking in, contrast her big empty house, and the vacuousness of her big empty life with her nice, safe and ultimately boring Stan. Trying too hard not to think of that and the mistakes she had made.

***H*50***

Steve curled into his partner, so tired. He ached all over, a second’s distraction and he felt himself falling. A big part of him welcomed the rush of the ground coming up to meet him.

The broken arm sucked, and so did the bruises, but they allowed him to let go, even if it was only for a little while.

So many lies, so much deception, he couldn’t deal with it any more.

A tiny little corner of his bruised and battered heart told him he didn’t have to. That the strong arms wrapped around him and supporting him would continue to do so because that’s what Detective Daniel Williams did; and Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett loved him for it.

For being the guy who grounded Steve, held him to a higher standard, kept the world from crashing in on him, and who had never lied to him.

He loved Danny for it. Like forever.


End file.
